


The Agent and the General

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts fics all about General Danvers (Alex/Astra)<br/>A mixture of fluff, angst and light smut (currently no sex involved, just flirting/teasing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

Prompt - "Sometimes, I just can't control myself around you"

 

“You know, you really should work on that, General” Alex smirks, looking over to her alien girlfriend who is currently perched on the side of her desk, eyebrows raised. People were used to Astra being around the DEO now as she had started to help out where possible but if she had been spotted going into Alex’s office, which people knew was strictly off limits for virtually anyone except Alex herself, then questions would be asked and she wasn’t ready.

“Relax brave one, nobody saw me coming in here and besides if they ask questions I can simply..take care of them” Astra said, flicking a piece of paper from the side of Alex’s desk she watched as the woman had to go retrieve it.

Astra smirked, glad her plan worked as she checked out her girlfriend’s ass whilst she bent over. Alex noticed this once she stood up, rolling her eyes. “Explain to me again why this couldn’t wait until we’re safely back home at the apartment and not at risk of being caught by my co-workers?”

“Because..” Astra started, a glint in her eye as she moved Alex up against the wall, careful enough not to hurt her but with enough strength for her to stay there and realise what was happening as she lent in to pepper kisses across her neck “The risk makes it so much more fun” 

She whispered it softly, seeing the blush rise across Alex’s face. The former general knew she was the only one who could cause that, cause the strong willed agent to go weak at the knees. Astra tenderly caressed her lover’s cheek, planting a final drawn on kiss on her neck she pulled away just as Alex was about to moan in pleasure.

“Why’d you stop?” Alex moaned, feeling all hot and flustered

“You said it yourself, you wanted to wait until we get home” Astra raised her eyebrows as Alex sighed “C’mon, you got work to do and I have to get back before Kara realises. But I promise, it’s gonna be worth the wait”


	2. Valentines and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Giving someone roses means something different on Krypton"

Alex wrapped her arms around her love, having stood behind her. She kissed her cheek tenderly, smiling as she heard the small sigh of relaxation from the other woman.

“Hey beautiful” Alex whispered, coming face to face with Astra when the woman turned around to greet her. Their lips met a moment before Alex pulled back a little, raising her eyebrows.

“I have a present for you” Alex announced, smiling at the excitement that flashed in her girlfriends eyes.

“A puppy?” Astra asked excitedly and Alex facepalmed, she knew she would regret some of what she had taught Astra about earth. She should’ve figured the woman would share the same affection to cute animals as her niece.

“No, not a puppy…these” Alex said, producing a bouquet of red roses. She had spent a while picking out the perfect bouquet, wanting to make their first valentines special “Happy Valentine’s Day”

She wasn’t prepared for Astra’s reaction. The woman looked horrified, scrambling backwards she threw a blanket over her head and was hovering at ceiling level.

“No…no…I thought you and I were involved in a romantic way, why would you want to give me those beasts?” Astra commanded, her voice weaker at first but sounding more betrayed than anything. Alex was highly confused, maybe she should’ve asked Kara about this first but then again going to sister for relationship advice when she was dating said sister’s aunt sounded like a recipe for disaster.

“Astra…I do love you. On Earth, roses are the way to show your love on Valentine’s Day, it’s the day of love” Alex tried to explain, subconsciously speaking a little louder though she knew Astra didn’t really need her to “Please get down from the ceiling, I’ll move them to another room and we can discuss this”

Alex left the room, putting the roses into a vase in the kitchen before moving back. As promised, Astra was back on the ground so she approached her, surprised when the former general pulled away from her.

“Astra, please, I’m sorry the roses upset you. They were meant as a present, something nice for you”

“They mean something very different on Kyrpton. It means somebody is out to get you, that they want to go kill you”

Alex sighed, glad she now understood but her heart ached for her girlfriend who had most likely received them for that reason before and now she understood why she was upset. After all, Alex would be too.

“I’m sorry, I can return them and pick you out something else” Alex said, smiling a little when Astra visibly relaxed and moved over to hug her.

“So, what else do we do on this day of Valentines? If it is a showing of love then why are you clothed?” Astra asked her, a smirk playing on her lips as Alex blushed bright red. She loved to tease, after all it was her privilege as the girlfriend.

“Easy tiger, I was just thinking a movie and blankets. You might get that later, if you’re lucky” Alex winked, grabbing a spare blanket before they moved to the couch. She let Astra pick the movie as she still felt guilty, though that was quickly replaced by a feeling of slight regret when the woman picked Finding Nemo. However, as the film began to play and Alex was snuggled up to Astra’s side, starting to doze off a little, she realised she had never been more happy than with her dorky alien girlfriend.


	3. Happy Birthday, General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Astra is at the DEO (more or less as a prisoner) and Kara says to Alex about her aunt birthday so Alex want to do something nice for Astra"

Alex sighed as she looked at the information on the screen. Right now Astra was essentially a prisoner in the DEO, they were holding her whilst they tried to gather up information about Non and his plans. So far there wasn’t too much to go on, of course Kara had been sure that Astra was telling them all she knew and Alex did believe that too, though possibly she was just hoping it was true more for Kara’s sake than anything. Alex rubbed her temples as a headache began to set in, feeling stronger than average hands rest on her shoulders she span her chair around to see Kara stood there.

“You look like you need a break. Go, get some food” Kara told her, a knowing look on her face

“I’m not hungry” Alex mumbled, turning back to her work “There’s got to be something, something we’re missing here that can help us stop Non”

“Alex, you’re forgetting I know you. I know that when you’re stressed you forget to eat. Go eat something, ooh I have some leftover birthday cake from Agent Vasquez’s birthday” Kara went to go get the cake though Alex stopped her, lightly grabbing at the girls arm.

“Kara, I’ll go get something. No need to torture me with days old cake” Alex told her, eliciting a small laugh from her younger sister “Even if birthday cakes are somehow vastly superior to normal cake, I’m not sure that one will taste very nice anymore”

Kara nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. “Y'know, it’s Aunt Astra’s birthday today” she told Alex, of course since Astra shared her mother’s birthday it was already a date that held significance for her “It’s hard, I wish my mother was here even more on this day and even though Aunt Astra is here, I’m unable to celebrate it with her”

Alex took all the information in, a plan brewing in her head. Kara had to take her leave since Hank needed her for something so the older sister was left alone for a little while to work on her plan. She took a trip out to the nearest shop, wandering down the aisles she grabbed something for her lunch as she didn’t want that lecture from Kara again. Sure she would probably still hear it that she wasn’t eating “healthily” but that girl practically lived on pot stickers and ice cream so what did she know, Alex thought. The agent also picked out a small little cube cake, laughing a little at the fact they only had them with different wild animal toppings on so she chose the lion, one which did remind her a bit of Astra.

Alex debated over a present, eventually getting everything together she rushed over to pay before going back to the DEO. She wanted to make sure she was going to be there whilst it was still quieter from lunch as she wasn’t technically sure this was allowed. The woman made her way down to the cells, walking into Astra’s room, who looked surprised to see her.

“Brave one, what brings you here?” Astra asked, her silver streak of hair seemed more prominent given the greenish glow of kryptonite emitters in the room.

“I heard it was your birthday, and this probably sounds lame but I bought a small birthday cake for you” Alex told her. She studied Astra’s reaction a moment, the former general seemed a little confused but slowly reached out to take the cake. Alex checked the door and the perimeters before turning off one of the shields, which allowed her to open a door on the cell and step in. She passed the cake over, a small smile playing on her lips as Astra studied it.

“This is how humans celebrate a birthday?” Astra questioned “This is to eat, yes?”

Alex nodded, watching as Astra sat down on the stepped section of her cell and began to taste the cake.

“Tastes good” she said, nodding in enjoyment “Though why did you bring me this? As far as your agency is concerned, I’m the enemy”

“Well, everyone deserves celebrate their birthday somehow” Alex shrugged, their eyes met for a moment “Happy birthday, Astra”


	4. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara showing Astra pictures of gothic!alex in her high school years"

“Oh Rao, that is really her?” Astra studied the picture presented to her closely, she had been told by Kara that these were photographs taken during Alex’s teenage years though she struggled to tell that this was her girlfriend. With her long, jet-black hair and heavy eyeliner, this was much different than the woman known as Agent Danvers in the present day.

“It’s a very…different look on her” Astra concluded after looking at a couple more pictures from the photo album “Humans have their own strange ways of doing things”

Kara was laughing softly at some of the memories, as Astra thought about the photos themselves. It was a novelty to her, that humans would keep big books like these filled with photo representations of themselves at different stages of life. She looked through a few more of the pages, mostly there were pictures of Alex and Kara together though some of them separately and a couple with Eliza and Jeremiah included as well. She found another with Alex’s gothic style, smiling lightly at it there was a sudden noise at the door and Kara seemed to jump up instantly hurrying to hide the album she had been looking at.

Alex was through into the living room before Astra had even thought about putting hers away, smiling up at her girlfriend as she walked in. “Hi sweetheart” she got up to greet the agent, pressing a light kiss to her cheek “Kara has been teaching me all about the goths, this is something you used to be apparently”

Alex blushed bright red, looking over to her sister with a serious look Kara just shrugged. “She wanted to know more about our childhood so I figured the photo albums were the best bet” Kara explained, getting up to go to the kitchen “Chinese? I’ll order in!” she called as she left. Both and Astra voiced their agreement, Alex adding in “little monkey” under her breath at the fact Kara had brought up her old embarrassing photos with her girlfriend.

“Don’t worry love, if you do want long hair and strange clothing again I will love you regardless” Astra told her, smiling she planted another kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“You’re making it so hard to be mad at you right now” Alex sighed, conceding defeat she pulled Astra in for a proper kiss “Besides, we could always see how you would suit it. Maybe that would change your mind”


	5. Tiny Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're left taking care of a humanoid alien baby, it won't stop crying for either of them

When you're a Kyrptonian former general and your girlfriend is a government secret agent, your life is bound to be a bit different than normal. However, of all the scenarios she could possibly think of, the sight that greeted Astra upon her return home to the apartment after helping Kara was not something that she had even thought of. Alex was stood there holding something, or rather someone, in her arms who was making quite the loud pitched wailing noise. Astra walked up to the woman, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she always did though she looked curious at the new development.

"We now have a tiny human?" Astra questioned, her hand very delicately stroking the baby's cheek who was still crying "I did not realise you were even pregnant, though I must admit I don't know a lot about the human birthing process"

Alex's body shook at the thought of it, shaking her head no to her girlfriends question. "This isn't my baby, one of the agents dropped it off. Apparently the baby has some alien dna, Maxwell and his stupid plans again, needs looking after for a little while and seemingly none of them wanted to offer"

"That's quite the noise for such a tiny little human-alien" Astra said as she took in the situation, her maternal instinct was quite strong especially after reuniting with Kara and meeting Alex. She wanted to hold the baby though she didn't know the extent of its alien powers and so was still afraid of hurting it like she was with humans.

"Here, it's okay. Maybe it'll stop crying for you" Alex said, carefully passing the baby over to Astra. The older woman held the baby securely but not too tightly in her arms, instinctively moving to cradle the child she whispered soothing phrases both in Kryptonese and a couple she'd picked up in English. Alex just stood to watch her love for a moment, snapping a quick photo whilst Astra wasn't looking. The babies cries had seemed to stop.

"You would be make an amazing mother" Alex praised her, kissing Astra's cheek she was surprised that the woman was wincing.

"But it will not stop crying" she said, Alex was confused for a moment before the cries switched back and she realised they had been at the high frequency only Kyrptonians could hear.

"Motherhood isn't easy, but it's rewarding. It's about both being able to contribute something" Alex said, smiling when Astra nodded in agreement "I think we could do it"


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time they say I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying this series. If you'd like to make a request please do so in the comments, it would really help me out, or you can send a prompt to my tumblr felicibaesmoak :)

"Alex, there's nothing more we can do" Hank stated, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder which he hoped would be a comforting gesture "The signal is totally wiped out, but it looked like they were handling it. Our men should be out there by now, they'll help"  
Astra and Kara had been fighting down a pair of alien creatures who had been hellbent on destroying Earth. They did tend to work as a "duo" often now after Astra's redemption and move over to the DEO to work on their side. It went well, after all twice the powers meant it was less draining on Kara than being alone and there was an obvious increase in strength. However, for Alex, it just caused her to worry even more about things going wrong.

"My girlfriend and my little sister are being attacked by a gang of alien thugs, and I can't even help them!" Alex all but shouted back at him, slipping into a panic as she tried to get the machines working again "There has to be a way, I can't just leave them to..."  
"I mean, Astra's help is very much appreciated, though don't tell her I said that, but it has caused you to go into even more of a stressed out frenzy than before when something doesn't go to plan" Hank said, shaking her head lightly but Alex's focus was still on the screens.

Just then, a convoy pulled up. Alex had to be all but restrained by Hank in order to stop her immediately rushing over to the two gurneys being pulled in.  
"They got 'em sir, but both blew their powers out. Final shot was somethin' else, no major physical injuries from what we can tell but we thought it best to give 'em a once over, and a chance to rest on the gurneys" one of the agents informed Hank, who nodded and talked a few minutes with the agent about what had happened. After a signal from the doctor, Hank turned to Alex to let her know she could go visit them now.

Alex visited Kara first since they were still finishing up with Astra anyway, her not really having had experience with blowing out her powers before. She gave her sister a gentle hug and a kiss to her temple, encouraging her to get some rest she smiled as she waited for a few moments with Kara as she fell asleep, reiterating that she was safe and well. Then Alex carefully snuck out to go see Astra.

Alex made her way to where she had been told Astra was. A doctor was stood outside so she stopped to talk with him a moment.  
"How bad is it?" Alex asked him  
"Worse with it being the first time she's blown her powers, but nothing serious. Few wounds on her back and face. You should go see her"  
The girl nodded and thanked him before cautiously stepping into the room. The sight of Astra passed out on the table made her take a sharp breath, it was hard to see her girlfriend this way. She walked up and carefully woke her.  
"Astra....hey, wake up" Alex said softly, smiling as the woman's eyes fluttered open. She took a moment to see that Astra was okay before going over to hug her, taking the older woman aback with the feeling of the hug as it was much stronger than she was used to.  
"You stupid alien you could've got yourself killed! I never would have forgiven myself because I love you and jeez Astra just never do that to me again" Alex rambled as she held her girlfriend, pulling back slightly when she realised what she'd said.  
"You love me, brave one" Astra said, the small amount of shock giving way to a smile. She took Alex's slightly shaking hands, pressing a soft kiss to them.  
"I love you too"


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra coming home from work and finding Alex passed out on the couch.

Astra swung the door open after a long day of work. She was still getting used to her new life of assisting at the DEO, being kind of a standby for her niece at first though now they tended to work in unison to provide extra power when needed or when a job was just too big for Kara alone to handle. Plus it helped that she had an excuse to now always be closer to Alex. When they landed back at the DEO after a house fire mission, Astra was surprised to find her girlfriend wasn’t there. Hank informed her that he had sent the agent home to rest, the thought of which made Astra laugh as she knew how grumpy and stubborn Alex could be. Only Astra herself, Hank and Kara could get away with that.

The former general took a few steps into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible in case Alex was indeed resting. She went into the bedroom first, rolling her eyes at the neatly made bed and no sign of her favourite human. She then tiptoed into the living room and what she saw warmed her heart. Alex was sprawled out on the couch, clearly having just fallen asleep rather than planning to. That was her stubborn little human through and through, Astra thought with a smile. She quietly walked up to the couch, whispering "Alex…..Alex honey, Im home” 

When the slightly louder whispers weren’t enough to wake her girlfriend from her slumber, she decided there was only thing left to do. Astra carefully scooped the girl up into her arms, holding her close but careful of how tightly as she practically glided over to the bedroom to lay her down on the bed. Alex let out a groan but a series of soft whispered soothing phrases and a soft kiss to her cheek meant the agent fell asleep again fairly fast, adjusting herself to cuddle up to her girlfriend. Astra still had the girl in her arms as she lay down, looking fondly at her. It was strange to think that was her life now, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	8. Cookery Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Danvers or Astra/Alex whatever you want to call but Astra learns to cook with Alex.

"So, welcome to cookery class. I am your teacher, Miss Alex Danvers” Alex said in her best announcer voice, making it sound dramatic and exciting. It had the desired effect in that it made Astra smile so Alex continued on in the same tone “Cooking! It’s fun! It’s dangerous! Let’s make…some toast!” Alex adjusted her chef hat, see she told Kara it would be a good purchase even if Alex did have a bit of a problem with impulse purchasing random things.

“This is the toaster!” Alex said, pointing it out on the countertop, adding a little “ta da” for some extra effect. Astra couldn’t contain a laugh, wow her girlfriend was such a dork, but an adorable one at that.

“Babe, I know how to make toast. Kara showed me that, I wanted to know how to make something more” Astra told her, though she regretted it when her girlfriend’s face resembled a kicked puppy. She definitely had learned that from Kara or perhaps the other way around but she sighed and started over.

“I mean, oh wise one of cooking skills, show me how to make the toast!” Astra said, glad when Alex perked up and began to show her how to do it. She got the bread out, putting it in the toaster and pressing the button, waiting for it to pop up. Astra waited patiently, bending down to look at it when it seemed to take a while the noise made her jump, not least because it was very loud to her.

“Toast isn’t dangerous, don’t worry” Alex said, smiling as memories of being younger with Kara and her fear of the popcorn machine came back to her “You did it! You cooked something! Well…maybe next time we do something more complex”

Though it was something pretty small, Astra still felt proud. She enjoyed learning more about earth culture, it made her feel closer to Alex and to what her niece had experienced. She took a slice of toast, handing the other to Alex.

“Perhaps, until my cooking skills are better, I could take you out to one of those places you humans calls restaurants? Spoiling one’s significant other is a good thing it seems” Astra said, smiling at Alex she wrapped her arms around you “And I love you. A lot”


	9. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, but here's a new chapter! Still taking requests/prompts if you wanna leave them in the comments, thank you so much for reading!

Alex stood nervously, looking at her dress in the mirror. She had never been the type of girl to imagine her wedding day as a child in grand details. However, she’s pretty sure that when she thought of marriage she would never have expected it to be like this. It was a fairly unique scenario given the fact she was marrying an alien relative of her adoptive sister, but Alex loved Astra with the whole heart so she knew this was a great decision. They had kept it as a very small wedding, after all there wasn’t much family on either side to invite.

“Hey, nearly ready?” Lucy’s voice called as she appeared at the door. They had one bridesmaid each, Astra’s being Kara since she was her only family left. Alex took a deep breath and nodded, walking out towards the room where the ceremony was to be held. Astra had walked in first, she could see Kara look back as soon as Alex had made the faintest sound approaching the door. The blonde alien smiled adoringly at her sister, taking in the dress and how well it suited her. She did a quick thumbs up which made Alex laugh slightly before turning back.

Lucy walked in front of Alex, who had her arm linked with Hank. Never had she been more grateful for the man she had seen as a father figure in her life for a while now, she was glad he had accepted her offer to give her away. They walked slowly, going passed Eliza and Agent Vasquez who both returned Alex’s smile at them. Eliza was even crying a little, from happiness. It had been a bit strange at first but she could tell how happy Astra made Alex and that was all she had ever wanted for her daughter.

They reached the front and Alex got her first proper glimpse at her bride. She smiled lovingly at the woman, who was also wearing a very beautiful dress with the streak in her hair woven into the plaited hairstyle which made it stand out more but Alex loved that. She loved that it was unique to her lover. The service started and soon they were pronounced married, Astra pulling Alex in for a kiss as soon as she could to the sound of cheers from their family and friends. In that moment, she had never felt more happy and loved.


End file.
